


【礼尊】Soulmate

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 周防尊死了他也赢了, 留下永远也赢不了周防尊的宗像礼司
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】Soulmate

这大概是什么灵异现象，宗像礼司看着半空中飘着的半透明红发男人想了想，干脆请江湖术士来除灵吧。  
“你这表情真是难看啊，宗像。”对方嗤笑一声，晃到宗像礼司的办公桌上毫不客气地躺下，然而由于半透明的灵体体质，宗像礼司的双手穿过了他的身体。  
“真不想被你这么说。”宗像礼司叹了口气选择继续工作。  
这是在周防尊确认死亡几天后出现的灵异现象，周防尊的灵魂无法升天，似乎被宗像礼司的佩刀束缚住了，从他那血液已经停止流动的心脏处延伸出一条长长的锁链和天狼星的刀刃紧紧地缠绕在一起。看来不斩断的话就不能让他消失。  
真是会添麻烦，活着的时候如此，死后亦如此。宗像礼司尝试挥刀砍断缠绕着刀刃的锁链，诡异的是根本砍不中，唯一的解释大概铁链也是灵体，拥有实体的天狼星根本无法触碰到。  
这不就相当于阴魂不散了嘛。  
宗像礼司对于那种死后灵魂会去找杀害自己的凶手索命的骗小孩故事向来不屑一顾，只是没想到让自己遇到了这样的情况。  
只是周防是不是来找自己索命还不得而知，毕竟，自己杀死周防尊也是不得已而为之，这结果也是周防想要的不是吗？不过他的灵魂存留于此仍未成佛也是事实，无法成佛的灵魂大多是对尘世还有什么留恋吧？宗像有些庆幸自己曾经听长辈们讲传说故事对这种灵异事件多少了解一些。  
宗像礼司默默地摆弄着桌上的拼图，周防现在是灵体很多东西都没法触摸，坐在办公桌前的青蓝发色的男人明明看得到自己却又装作是没看到一样，不免觉得有些无聊。飘悠悠地绕到宗像身后双手缓慢地朝他的脖子凑了过去，鎏金色的眼睛里满是默然与冰冷，两手缓缓收拢起来一副要掐上去的架势，似乎下一秒就要将这个Scepter4的室长、亲手杀了自己的男人掐死。  
“很冷。”宗像语气平淡似乎根本不在乎周防在他身后做了什么。  
“嗯？”动作停住，其实他知道自己碰不到，就算尝试了也没什么用。  
“我说你在我身后让我觉得很冷。”  
“是吗？大概因为我是幽灵吧。”  
说来也怪，这个人活着的时候像是燃烧的火焰自身向外散发着热量，死了之后离得近了就察觉到了寒气，即使是拥有火焰力量的赤之王死后也会成为阴森的幽灵吗？  
某种程度来说，王权者也是普通人类啊。  
宗像礼司看着桌子上零零散散的拼图碎片以及一个半成品叹息一声。  
有些不愉快。  
其实他是不相信灵魂的存在的，他以为所有的超自然现象其实都可以用科学来解释，只是科学还没有发达到可以解释一切而已，就好比德累斯顿石板以及由它选出来的王权者。德累斯顿石板是由人类造出来的，那么它就是科学的产物，既然如此那么王权者的能力就是被石板激发出来的潜能了。  
这些宗像都可以自己解释给自己听，只是灵魂这种唯心的存在实在是难以解释。  
周防尊看他叹气心下并不想放过这个可以揶揄他的机会：“怎么了，宗像，你害怕我吗？”  
“我可从来没有怕过你。”宗像推了推镜片。“只是，不该存在的人就不要随随便便出现在别人面前了，你知道给我带来了多少困扰吗？”  
“哼……你以为我乐意吗？”周防下意识摸了摸衣袋想起自己是灵魂状态后脸上闪过一丝失落。“如果可以我也不想看到你这张脸。”  
“我怎么听阁下话里有话呢？”宗像挑眉，湛紫色的眼眸如同蔚蓝的大海一样深邃，正是这双眼睛让周防尊为之着迷。  
“哼。”周防不再回答而是陷入了沉默。  
宗像也并不想把话题继续下去，只是刚才的话的确让他很在意。  
还是应该找个人过来除灵。  
宗像吩咐伏见去找个名气不错的除灵师过来，伏见虽然疑惑却还是照做了，除灵师甫一踏入宗像办公室就感受到后背一凉，随后便被周防尊附身了。  
“周防，我以为像你这样的人是不屑于利用灵体附身的。”宗像手肘撑在桌子上看着被附身后的除灵师活动着身体关节。  
“我只是帮你检查一下这个人本事如何，你也看到了。”说着周防又离开了附身者飘到半空，除灵人有一瞬间的错愕好像根本没有被附身的记忆。  
宗像再次叹息，吩咐给除灵人相应的报酬打发走了。莫非周防尊是自己的克星？即使死后也要和自己作对不成？那这样一来自己死后岂不是也是如此？一想到会和这个男人纠缠一生就一阵烦躁，不过内心深处似乎有一种异样的情绪。  
宗像自然而然地忽视了。  
红发的男人灵魂飘到他的面前，似乎正在欣赏他皱着眉一筹莫展的模样：“宗像，你这表情真是难看，不过取悦到我了。”  
纤细白皙的手指摸索上半透明的链条，预料之中地摸了个空，不过他看得到，自己的手指停留在曾被天狼星捅穿的部位。他仍旧清晰地记得那个雪后的晴天，孤身伫立在那里的男人笑得又爽朗又残忍，在头顶悬着的巨剑掉下来之前宗像礼司闭上眼睛杀了他。  
让他如愿了，宗像心里冒出了这个想法。  
“我杀了你。”他低声喃喃自语。  
周防尊沉默着看着他。  
“你是回来杀我的吗？”自己明知道答案，可还是想从他的口中得知。  
“原来我在你眼里是这种人吗？”周防不免有些失望，这可不像他所认识的宗像礼司。  
“那么你是还有什么留恋吗？莫非是……栉名安娜？”  
“……安娜的话，我相信她会振作起来的。”  
宗像放下了手露出抹自嘲的表情：“也是啊……”  
周防有些奇怪对方的状态，可是到了唇边的话又咽了回去，宗像礼司是个聪明人，不需要他过多的关心。  
最近几天一直在进行学园岛事件的事后处理，同时还要负责权外者的骚动，权外者倒还好说，周防尊因为心脏和自己的佩刀紧紧联系在一起不得不跟随自己一起行动，而又因为他死后获得的附身技能极为方便，只要附身一切都可以解决，简直居家旅行必备，宗像礼司打趣到：“阁下死后比起生前对社会更有作用呢。”  
“我可不是你呼来喝去的下属。”  
“我知道，只是眼下你也知道，你无法离开我超过这条铁链的距离，那不如物尽其用了。”  
这的确是宗像礼司的作风，利用一切可以利用的，且这个人总是能够冠冕堂皇地说出一切皆是为了大义，尽管他的行为的确是正义之行。  
问题是宗像礼司自己呢？  
不是为了大义，而仅仅是为了宗像礼司自己。  
这种想法从来没有过，也不是没有过私心，然而就算存有私心也没有为自己考虑过，宗像礼司理所当然地为别人思考顾虑，看起来是位了不得的腹黑眼睛boss，实际上内心善良温柔地有点过头了。  
周防尊看着这样的宗像礼司，无趣地就像是自己生前所过的每一天，却又弥足珍贵。他知道他的价值，所以深陷其中，心甘情愿。  
最后是由宗像礼司来杀了自己真是太好了，能死在他的刀下也算是满足了平日里积攒的奢求吧。  
宗像瞥了一眼半空中的灵魂：“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”周防拨弄几下胸前的链条，链条发出“哗啦”的声响，只是这声音除了宗像谁也听不到。  
“白银之王还是下落不明，白银的眷属正在寻找他们的王。赤组的草薙出云去了欧洲，吠舞罗其余的人员似乎不再像以往热衷于聚在一起了。”  
宗像听着副室长淡岛世理的汇报。  
“嗯，我知道了，辛苦你了淡岛君。”  
摘下眼镜拿手帕擦了擦镜片重新戴好：“周防，你不担心你的臣子们吗？”  
“哼，我现在已经不是王了。”  
“话虽如此，你真的不担心？”  
周防觉得他真是问了个无聊的问题，并不打算回答而是在半空中慵懒地躺下翘起腿透过玻璃晒着太阳。  
到底是怎么回事？宗像觉得奇怪起来，似乎有什么正在悄然生息地发生着变化，然而一切却又如常。抬头便能在办公室里看到周防尊的灵魂。  
这很不正常，只是自己竟然在逐渐适应了，人类的适应能力真是可怕啊，明明刚看到幽灵时还在想着怎么除灵呢。  
周防是已死之人，不应该继续存留在这个世界，亲手了解他的自己比谁都清楚这件事。本该是这样的，却在看到他的灵魂后有一瞬的安心。  
宗像一开始就曾怀疑过，白银的恶作剧？无色的后手？只是在看到停止跳动的心脏处延伸出一条铁链缠绕着自己的佩刀刀刃时宗像就不想再继续猜想下去了。  
答案其实已经呼之欲出了，只是自己一直装作不知道而已。  
周防尊也并没有说出来的意思，敏锐如他恐怕早就已经知道个中缘由了。  
宗像礼司习惯于把事情搞清楚，却并不是所有事都喜欢想透彻，他始终相信有些事情装作不明白反而会更好，就如同自己为何会那么在意周防尊这个人，不是因为他是个威胁几十万人性命的危险存在，仅仅因为他是周防尊。  
从第一次与赤之王打过招呼见过面之后他就觉得自己引以为傲的冷静和理智在倍受着考验，对方随性洒脱极具破坏力的行为性格深深地吸引着自己，让他不能仅仅只是通过自己能言善辩巧舌如簧的得意口才去取得胜利。  
第一次如此想要获胜，通过那个人最喜欢的暴力手段。  
然而此刻他获胜了，他杀死了周防尊阻止了十年前的悲剧重演，可是这一切都这么没有实感。宗像礼司知道自己根本没有赢，他从来没有真的赢过周防尊，最后的最后还是顺了他的心意。  
真是狡猾，带着胜利去往了另一个世界，让自己连扳回一局的机会都没有。  
所以宗像礼司的内心产生了这样的想法，天狼星将周防尊的灵魂束缚在现世，实际上束缚他的灵魂让他无法成佛的是自己。  
宗像礼司抚摸着自己青蓝色的佩刀刀鞘，“锃”地一声拔出闪着寒光的刀身，刀刃上半透明的链条错综复杂地缠绕着若隐若现。  
周防尊看到他的举动起身目不转睛地盯着看。  
“真是失态，我本以为自己绝对不会有问题的。”  
周防没有回应。  
刀刃上燃烧起青蓝色的火焰，锁链被青焰灼烧逐渐瓦解：“你赢了，周防。”  
周防尊飘到宗像面前抬手想要触碰那双令他着迷的紫色眼眸：“别这么小气啊，宗像。”然而手还未碰上就从指尖开始逐渐碾化成灰。  
这次宗像礼司眼看着赤之王消失直到最后一刻。  
“活下去吧，宗像，直到老死。”红发的男人最后扬起抹微笑，消散如烟。

fin.


End file.
